Analog delay circuits are circuits placed along a path of an analog signal to delay the analog signal by a certain predefined amount of time. In general, an analog delay circuit uses filters or similar elements to delay the analog signal.
However, the filters affect the analog signal by causing distortion and attenuation in the analog signal, which is undesirable. Consequently, delaying the analog signal by longer amounts of time can cause even further difficulties from using multiple filters that compound the attenuation thereby degrading the signal.